


Stars and Saucers

by Kujo1597



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujo1597/pseuds/Kujo1597
Summary: If you haven’t read chapter three of my fanfic, Actually, That Was a Good Thing you may want to read that first, this gives away one of the reveals in that chapter. Although thinking about it, I already gave it away the day after on Tumblr…That being said, you don’t have to. If you have no plans to read a whole big thing then go right ahead and read this ficlet, you won’t be lost.





	

“Hey V, you ever paint a cane before?”

Amethyst’s question came during her visit to an old friend’s.

“Not that I can think of,“ Vidalia replied. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, Peri’s knee is all messed up so she needs a cane. She has one but it’s this boring grey piece of crap. I’ve been trying to find a nice one for her but nothing I’ve seen screams ‘Peridot.’”

“So you want me to make one that does?’ Vidalia had a sly expression.

“Yeah, think you can do it? And of course I’ll pay for it.”

“Alright, I think it’d be a fun challenge,” Vidalia grabbed a notepad and pen from her side table. “What do you have in mind?”

“Peri’s super into retro sci-fi stuff. Like, little green men, flying saucers… that kinda thing. She’s a _huge_ nerd and proud of it.”

“Been a while since I’ve done that sorta thing,” Vidalia smiled. “Anything else?”

“Actually yeah, have you ever heard of…”

The workshopping continued for a few hours.

 

* * *

 

Almost two weeks later the cane was finished. Amethyst had already seen it and was very excited to take Peridot to Vidalia’s to pick it up.

She could hardly contain herself as Vidalia and Peridot greeted each other.

C’mon, you’ve met before!

Vidalia led Peridot to the garage then called Amethyst over behind a curtain.

Amethyst emerged from the curtain with a custom painted cane covered with a mural of retro aliens, flying saucers, and stars.

“I had Vidalia make this for you,” Amethyst held it out towards Peridot.

Peridot looked at the cane then gently took it from Amethyst to further examine it. She couldn’t find the words to express herself.

This wasn’t the first time Amethyst had seen Peridot’s silent expression of gratitude.

“This is amazing,” the words were finally found. “Is that Mars People?”

Peridot pointed at a mushroom-headed alien with several tentacles holding a ray gun. Amethyst nodded.

“Yeah, I know how much you like Metal Slug.”

“I…” Peridot covered her mouth.

“I hope it’s the right size, you should try it out.”

“It’s too nice for me to use.”

“Peridoooot,” Amethyst groaned. “I had it made for you to use.”

“Don’t worry about it, I slapped plenty of clear coats on it,” Vidalia chimed in. “Only way that baby’s getting wrecked is if you somehow lose it in a wood chipper.”

Peridot gave her new cane another once-over then started to walk with it.

The size was perfect and the grip was comfortable.

It was better than any cane she’s ever had before.

For more than one reason.

“Thank you so much,” the approaching tears of joy were clear in Peridot’s voice as she gave Amethyst a hug.

“You’re welcome Peri,” Amethyst returned the embrace with a smile. “Glad you like it.”

After the hug ended Peridot walked over to Vidalia and shook her hand.

“And thank you for painting it, your work is excellent as always.”

“Don’t mention it, I had fun,” Vidalia had a warm look in her eye. “So, you gonna join me for lunch?”

Amethyst and Peridot agreed to stay for lunch, during which they talked about the process behind Peridot’s amazing new cane. Including how Amethyst actually researched canes and studied Peridot’s old one to be sure the gift would be perfect.


End file.
